Lasts Forever
by dreamerdream
Summary: This is a One shot between Klaus Mikaelson and Bella Swan. Not going to tell anything else,read to find out. Crossover: Twilight and The Originals Disclaimer- I do not own The originals, The vampire Diaries and Twilight, they belong to their respective writers , I only own the plot and the story I've created between the hear characters so do not try to steal it.
1. Lasts Forever

Night was still young,when we entered the ballroom, here to attend the ball that was held after every few decades in the supernatural world.

Ballroom was part of a baronial, high rise mansion,with round arches,curved ceilings,thick walls,large pillars and as statuesque and elegant as the other mansions the host family has.

I,myself have never met the hosts but they are considered royalty, above all the supernatural beings.

Above all the witches, werewolves,traditional vampires, and cold ones like me that existed.

And,maybe it is right to consider them so,after all they are the oldest, allies with all that held power and themselves all-powerful .

My advanced eyes regarded everyone on one side of ballroom where people were sitting, watching and busy in conversations.

And my mind reading brain without my consent reading the few thoughts that it can grasp.

The difference between the diverse supernatural beings making it harder for my gift to work.

My eyes went to my family hearing their thoughts,everyone was happy, especially my mother figure Esme,after our departure from forks Washington twenty years back,I had to leave my family alone to grieve for the love I lost, for her future.

When I heard from my sister Alice,fifteen years back,that my first love has relocated to a small town in Virginia and was moving on with her life is when I came back to my family.

I never really moved on,and will continue to love her,the one human girl,that changed my world,

Isabella Swan.

My father figure and head of our coven Carlisle and my mother figure Esme joined Carlisle's old friend Eleazar and Carmen,from the Denali Coven. I too decided to sit with them facing the direction where the other side of ballroom was.

Only a few cold ones were present here, after all not many cold ones likes to befriend traditional vampires.

But Carlisle had befriended one of the allies of host family during the war times,and was the reason we were invited.

My adopted sister and brother,Rosalie and Emmett joined the Denali sisters , Kate,Irina and Tanya on another table next to us.

Tanya turned to me give me a smile,which was meant to be loving and it was, but I couldn't return it, she still believed that there was hope for us, I nodded my head as a reply and she turned another way her smile dropping.

I turned my eyes towards the front where Alice and Jasper had started walking, to the people that were slow dancing.

And started dancing to the song playing.

Alice's thoughts were hidden today, like the many times she had done to hide the future that was about to become real.

My eyes followed all the other people slow dancing,

My dead heart feeling like it started beating again when among the people dancing I saw my first love,

Isabella Marie Sawn with another man whose back was facing me, she not looking a day over her early twenties.

She has changed since I last saw her,leaving the teenage girl behind,here ,now was an ineffable woman.

I looked at the ethereal beauty,and how much she has changed.

She was dancing for one, which she hated before and even though I couldn't hear of what she speaking,it looked like she knew the man quite well.

A radiant smile was on her face while she talked, her body swaying with the song playing.

She was swayed to the other side ,and I couldn't see her face.

But I was rooted to the spot because the man that she was with I recognised from one old painting Carlisle had of him,as Elijah Mikaelson,the eldest living member of the Original Family.

The living legend and the royalty of the supernatural world.

I was shocked to my core, I turned to Carlisle my jaw almost dropping and he too was not in a better state of shock than me , but held a better composure.

I was about to ask him whether I had finally lost my mind or he too was seeing what I had when someone interrupted is.

"Welcome Old friend"Another voice said and I turned towards that voice, there standing was Carlisle befriended traditional vampire friend,Marcel Gerard.

They exchanged pleasantries but my eyes were fixed on Bella and the original.

"Ahh,so you have your eyes on Isabella" I heard Marcel say

"You know her?" I asked,shocked,turning to look at him.

"Yes,of course she's family "Marcel said,in a 'duh' like tone,like it was a known fact.

"Family? But how? Isn't she a human?"I asked,my dead heart filled with fear.

"No,she's not ,hasn't been for around fourteen years now" Marcel said,looking confused.

My heart broke at that.

I heard a gasp of horror from Esme,but couldn't say anything to her,myself in shock.

"How did she get changed?"I heard Carlisle ask.

"Long story short, She met a Mikaelson,hated him in beginning,he tried to woo her,she threatened him,it actually made him more interested in her,he persisted until she gave him a chance,he actually won her heart,'dated' each other for some time and and here they are."Marcel said.

My heart felt like it was burning.

"There they are, couldn't be away from each other even for some minutes"Marcel said amused.

I turned to look at them , imagining Bella in Elijah's arms still dancing to the orchestra music playing,

But when I turned to them,

Bella and Elijah both were missing from the dance floor.

I looked all over the dance floor , finally finding her sitting on the piano bench with her back to us ,sitting awfully close to another man,who was not Elijah.

With her head tucked on his shoulder and basically glued to that man's side.

I didn't saw Alice's sad expression, or Jasper's knowing looks, standing at one corner of dance floor.

I saw the eldest original walking towards 'my' Bella and the man ,my dead heart breaking further and further as the events continued to unfold.

Elijah whispered something in bella's ear and she turned to look towards our direction.

And breaking my heart further kissed the man sitting besides her and got up from the bench she was sharing with the man,and at a shocking speed at which only I've heard the originals moved stood in front of us.

"How naughty of you Isabella,you didn't even come to greet my guests."Marcel said.

"I am so very sorry Marcellus,I was talking about Kol's latest mischief with Eli"Bella said,her voice still hauntingly melodious,her voice holding adoration for this 'kol'.

"Welcome in our home Cullen coven"Bella said, a smile on her face,looking at all of us.

"Bella!"Esme said shocked,moving towards her to hug her, like she had done so many times before,

"It's Isabella" Bella said her expression turning from jolly to serious,

"Come on Isabella they didn't know,"Marcel said trying to make it less awkward than the situation has turned into.

"Everyone Enjoy the ball "Bella said to us, like we were like any other guests in her home, like we didn't had any past together,

"Marcellus I'll be around, come find me later"a small smile formed on her face,when she looked at Marcel.

"Where do you think you are going love?"a British voice said we all turned to the look at the owner of the voice.

And a pair of arms wrapped around who once was mine to love and cherish- Bella,behind her was standing the man who was definitely not Elijah,he had blonde hair,blue eyes ,slight stubble on his face,with a lean,tall,but muscular figure,I heard Carlisle's gasp from behind and esme's sharp intake of breath ,but couldn't comprehend,who was this man with Bella, whose presence alone felt like...like he was the greatest power I've ever felt.

"I was about to join you back on the piano bench, who's playing now?"bella asked her eyes filled with love for the blonde man.

I was sure of about that as there was a time when that look was of her's was for me,but now was directed towards the unknown man,

Intensified and unconditional.

"Elijah is ,it suits him more than me anyway ,you know I am more art of painting" the unknown man said his eyes intense when looking at her.

"I know but you are as good as Kol"bella said her face showing her mischief,

"No!" Unknown man said in distaste ,as if it was an inner joke between them.

Bella's face had a grin at that.

"So... Let me introduce you all"Marcel said and everyone nodded at that,

"Sire, this is Cullen Coven and this is coven leader Carlisle Cullen his lovely wife Esme and their eldest Edward Cullen" Marcel said introducing and Carlisle nodded while Esme gave an uneasy smile and I didn't reacted,as I was busy staring at the unknown British man and Bella's hand which were now holding each other.

"And as you know Isabella,I don't think I need to introduce her and this is my sire..."Marcel said and stopped as if for dramatic effects.

I had a gut feeling that whatever I was going to hear next was going to be the reason for my not beating heart's heartbreak.

"...and Isabella's sire"Marcel said,that was not so terrible as we already knew that she was turned,I think there's going to be a but in this,

"And the original hybrid, Isabella's husband,Klaus Mikaelson"Marcel said completing.

Silence.

I couldn't hear or feel the surrounding,not even my mind reading skills worked.

It was complete and utter silence for me.

I can literally feel my heart breaking into a billion pieces ,never to be mended again.

But then another part of my brain that wasn't focused on my pain, worked and i saw their hands properly, and there on both of their ring finger was their wedding rings, and an engagement ring too on Bel-Isabella's finger.

I thought correcting.

I looked at them, Klaus Mikaelson had a smirk on his face while Bel-Isabella stood glaring at Marcel,Klaus and her hand still holding each other.

"way too dramatic introduction Marcellus"She snapped.

Marcel's hands actually went up at that in a surrender like motion.

My eyes now focused on how easily they Held each other,

"I have heard a lot about you Cullen coven"Klaus Mikaelson said his words holding smugness,

How at ease they both looked,

"all good things I hope"Carlisle replied ,

How familiar they were with each other, his one finger stroking hers, unknowingly, as if he himself didn't ever know he was doing that.

"I've searched heaven and hell for you Darlin' Isabella where were you"Another British accented voice said coming from slightly behind bel-Isabella,I corrected again.

A man looking barely twenty stood there, with a smug smirk on his face, looking like a younger self of Elijah.

"Kol no need to be so dramatic"Elijah said joining us, standing by his younger brother.

"Shut up Kol, and Elijah we're not dramatic"another voice said, this time a blonde girl of eighteen said taking Kol's hand,who was standing by bel-Isabella side,

"Well you sure aren't bekah love,and kol I'm glad you did and both of you, have you prepared everything?"Bel-Isabella said turning to the two out of three newcomers,

"We are."Kol and 'bekah' said together,

" I am also included if you both have forgotten"Elijah said , bringing the attention to himself,

"And don't you all forget about my beautiful self"another voice said coming from right behind Elijah's,

Elijah turned and his eyes basically lit up at the sight of the brunette woman standing behind him,

"Katerina"Elijah's lips breathed as if in shock,

" Only you seem to be capable of sneaking up on all the originals Kate"Bel-Isabella sounding amused looking at this Katerina,Kate woman.

Kol fake gagged at that.

"you made it"Elijah said shocked,

"Of course I did ,couldn't leave you sexy self alone for all the women and well men now can I" This Katerina woman said looking at him with love shining in her brown eyes,

"Why am the only one single Mikaelson here?"I heard Kol Mikaelson whining,

"Because you're an idiot"Rebekah Mikaelson snapped at her brother ,and leaving his hand moved slightly to Marcel's side,

"I agree little sister"Klaus Mikaelson said he too looking at his family with a look of Love and adoration,

"You both shush, don't you worry baby boy I am your date for this ball remember."Bel-Isabella said moving to take Kol's arm leaving her 'husband's' hands,

"Huh Take that Nik"Kol said smirking,

His expression as if he was seconds away from showing him his tongue.

"by the way baby boy Bonnie Bennett is here."Bel-Isabella said smiling at 'baby boy's Kol, Everyone snickered when Kol kissed her cheek and basically ran away at his originals speed from there, in search of this woman,

"So let's start dancing , Show them some originals dance move"Marcel said,

"May I have this dance Katerina?"Elijah said extending his hand in front of the brunette woman,

"How can I say know when you give me that Charming smile of yours"Katerina said smiling and taking his hand,

"Ofcourse Elijah"Katerina said bowing slightly

And both Elijah and Katerina left to dance,

"Please join us Cullen Coven for this dance"Klaus Mikaelson said politely, Bel-Isabella was again standing by his sight after Kol left,

"Would you like to Dance Bekah?"Marcel said looking intensely at Rebekah Mikaelson,

"Yes Marcel"Rebekah replied and both of them left,they looked like they both had a lot of things unsaid between them,Carlisle and Esme too left but to go outside,only me,klaus and Bel-Isabella,I corrected myself for the hundredth time ,remained,

And I looked at them and they both were staring into each other eyes,as if talking to each other through their eyes only, their love shining clearly in both of their eyes for each other and for their family, and for each other passion,friendship,trust and above all Love.

Maybe everything that happened was better ,maybe, Isabella Swan was meant for this immortal life,but not with me but with this man who returned her love unconditionally,maybe all my role in her life was to show her the path into the supernatural world,

maybe Isabella Swan was meant to be Isabella Mikaelson and the love of the original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson.

"May I dance with you my love to the tune of a song that lasts forever?"The immortal hybrid, but for now the husband asked his wife his hand raised for her to take,

"Always."Isabella replied immediately , taking the hand of her husband who was Hers and she was His,and they both left me there lost in their own world and walked together to the dance floor.

With the Love surrounding them that will Last Forever.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ


	2. Bonus 1

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

"Will you say something Bekah love,we are not telepaths" Klaus Mikaelson questioned his little sister, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"..."rebekah mikaelson, Mikaelson's only sister still stood there rooted to the spot,not saying anything.

"I think Bekah has finally lost her mind Nik."Kol mikaelson ,the youngest brother of all said amused,coming towards them.

"Where is Kate Rebekah?" Isabella Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson's wife,and other Mikaelson sisblings sister-in-law asked concerned.

"Sh-e..." Rebekah said stuttering,

An amusing sight for kol and troubling sight for klaus was that.

"I am telling you Nik get bekah darling checked from a witch"Kol said taunting,now standing with the three people.

"She's not inside" Rebekah finally spoke,her voice showing her disbelief.

"What do you mean she's not inside?"isabella asked her voice echoing Rebekah's.

"She ran away"rebekah said still in shock.

"See Nik the Petrova ran again" kol taunted enjoying the drama, it's been some time since something amusing has happened in the house.

While Klaus and Isabella stood there struck dumb.

"Elijah is missing too" Marcel dropped the bombshell running to them at vampire speed.

"Why is everyone missing!"isabella finally questioned looking at the rest four.

"But he left a note"Marcel said, showing them the paper, whick klaus recognised as the textured paper that only elijah used in the house.

All of them looked at the paper to read what message elijah had written.

 _My dear Mikaelson's,_

 _If you all are reading this, that means you all are surprisingly smart enough to find my letter. You must have already guessed that this is not your brother, but the S3-smart,stunning,sexy Katherine Pierce._

 _And yes,i have kidnapped your brother from our own wedding,and will be taking him with me to vegas to marry._

 _Yes,we, meaning I,Katherine pierce and my sexy hostage,are Eloping._

 _He without his consent._

 _And even though i know your days will be dull without me, so don't miss me too much._

 _Kisses for Isa and Bekah,_

 _Rest of you don't deserve it *winks,_

 _Your soon-to-be Sister-in-law,_

 _Kathrine Pierce_

"So...i am going to eat the cake,is anyone joining me ?" Kol asked looking at all the gaping faces, and noticing their shocked expressions, shrugged and left to eat

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

 _So what do you think princesses?_

 _I wrote it without any plan so... Yeah it's spontaneous._

 _Tell me your opinions._

 _And you can tell me if you want me to write another scene. I'll surely take it into consideration._

 _Love,_

 _Chetu,_


End file.
